Lightning Descends a Survivor Rises
by peter.obrian1
Summary: What do you get when you throw a cynical person who's convinced he's a functioning sociopath a girl who can see percentages and a vengeful teen who has just got her powers together. INSANITY!


Disclaimer. I don't own Worm wildbrow does. If I did Taylor would have gotten something different. Sophia would have found herself in lots of pain. Emma would have been financially broke and the school would be torn down with the teachers going to jail.

So I have read a few a little about worm and noticed very few times do people get what they deserve. And decided to throw a free spirited cynical character into this dreadful world where people get away with lots of stuff. Bare in mind this is a reincarnated soul who has suffered in both lives and has very little empathy for others.

Warning: Badass OC. Powerful Taylor. Alt power Taylor. Vindictive Taylor.

Chapter 1

The names Jack. Picked it myself after playing metal gear.

I am a rather simple person despite my inner beliefs. In my last year at highschool and living quite close to what was supposed to now be Anz Bad Boy territory I preferred not to be bothered. Nope despite the power that I held I cared nothing about doing much of anything. There was just no point. I'd be named a villian if I did things my way. So I just trained. Taught myself. Played video games. Ate good food. And slept around with various women. It depended on what I honestly felt like doing.

Killing others wasn't apparently the hero's M.O.

Then my wall was blown through and was that a fucking spartan that was picking himself up. My rage simmered and then another was thrown through and I felt like the world was laughing at me. This one looked like he wore freaking power armor. And then I heard that fucking roar and well I couldn't help it. Screw it just screw it I didn't care he'd pay you don't get away with wrecking my shit nope no sir. Electricity surged through my nerves. Things exploded as my body and mind sped up. Laughter erupted from me as I was engulfed in electricity.

This would be fun. Fatigue was pushed away. The constant pain ignored. Boredom evapourated as I left through the hole and stared at the dragon. A disturbing grin on my face. My first fight against someone superpowered. It felt like the first time I entered the ring. I roared my challenge.

I allowed him but a moment to see me. I would never strike when they were unaware. Such things were for the weak. Then I was rushing forward. My electrified fist smashed into his stomach from below in an upward strike. I didn't plan to have this fight anywhere near where the rest of his house stood. There was also a rather nice bunch of resturants around here.

I jumped wings of electricity gifting me flight as I rocketed into the Dragon sending it across the city and into where I wanted. The boatyard graveyard. Their I could both fight and mitigate damage if Lung went nuts with fire. Not that I truly cared beyond the fact that this place was home.

I spotted the hero's beginning to move. "Don't get involved." I nodded before blasting through the air arriving almost instantly to where I had sent the Dragon. They would merely get in my way better they stay out of this. I wouldn't protect them after all.

(Lung moments ago)

Lung's slapped the procterate away easily he watched for a moment. They no longer moved. He turned and roared his victory. He was just beginning to shrink slightly when something roared back. He turned and spotted the source. It glowed brightly and stood by as if waiting and then it was gone. No it wait...pain erupted in his chest and he was...he felt something hit him again and he was soaked.

He was by the docks. His body crumpled slightly in shock as his mind rebooted. His body slowly regenerating scales straightening ribs snapped back as he healed quicker with each passing second. Dragon eye's locked onto the speck hovering above him. What was this. His power exploded and he became even bigger fire lancing out at the glowing boy from his hand as he rose. Wings grew as he watched it move. Then he was flying upwards and ramming against it.

(First Person)

I dodged the fire nimbly as I watched the Dragon grow. Wings. When he flew out of the hole I put him in I rammed into him. We were evenly matched at first then I began to be slowly pushed back as the Dragon grew further. More wings sprouted and he gained more height. I was smacked away and ended up at the bottom of a boat floating lightly. I grimaced at the pain in my body before it dissapeared as it healed.

Regeneration strength and pyrokinesis and it was getting stronger. Did he have a limit. What if he didn't. I scowled. Overkill time. I condensed my power my electric aura shifting to become something akin to armour. Blades of electricity sharpened and condensed as far as I could make them jutted like spiked from where my fists should be.

I rocketed out of the hole.

(Lung)

Lung slapped the bug away and watched it crash into a boat. He floated fire gathering in his throat before he blasted it towards the boat.

(First Person)

Out of the hole I erupted forwards hands held forwards as I pierced straight through the fire. I moved and instead of striking through his throat I pierced and went straight through his shoulder. I twisted in mid air. Watching the wound heal and the Dragon turn his head towards me only for it to roar growing bigger as It flew forwards fire was beggining to cover it.

My grin was feral as I clapped my hands above me. Swords of electricity rapidly took form before I smashed my hands forward. The swords were launched forwards at blistering speed. Thunder rumbled close by and I grinned. Sure I could call it at any time but that took time and more power than I wanted to use.

Drawing it directly from the storm cost me nothing. I gestured. My armour vanishing as I shaped it. Electricity smashed out of my form in spherical shape that stopped the Dragon from hitting me as I roared my attack pulling everything from the storm clouds above me.

"Cry of the Raiju."

(Lung moments ago )

Lung pulled rapidly at his power pushing his flames to engulf his body for added protection as he sped towards his opponent. Pain hit him as some of the swords struck him. They were pushed out even as he continued forwards. His insticts demanded he strike him out of the sky.

He roared as he came withing meters only for a spherical shield to stop his fist. He felt it beginning to crack and he roared only to be grinned at. Something fast and blue smashed into him pain erupted as he was smashed away. What was...pain pain Pain! A thunderous cry shook him and he tried to move but he was too late. A blast engulfed him and his body roared its agony his eye's rolled backwards and everything went black.

(First Person)

A wolf composed of lightning smashed Lung away from me followed by a cat that slapped him to the side where a weasel appeared smashing him upwards further into the sky a fox smashed him downwards a thunderous cry rumbled and shook the water as they erupted smashing into him in a final violent strike before blowing up.

I sped to ward the falling form and caught the injured person before heading to the ground below. Watching the pinpricks staring from way below us. I had took us higher into the air to make sure I didn't destroy anything.

I sped towards the ground landing lightly on my toes infront of the crowd a scowl on my features as I did so. Pointing guns at me who did they think they were. I tossed the burnt armless Lung at them before jumping into the air and flying off my stomach growling at me as I pondered where to eat.

Everything else could wait. I was hungry.

Chapter end. 


End file.
